


broken bones are mending (all these nights we're spending)

by cosmicwritings



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, it's honestly too brief to tag anything else apart from idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwritings/pseuds/cosmicwritings
Summary: i love you + an eyebrow raised, a laugh bubbling





	broken bones are mending (all these nights we're spending)

**Author's Note:**

> anon requested: i love you as "a taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips" + pynch, but u kno me, i can never write prompts directly and properly oops. anyways!!! this was started a while ago & i just finished so. my bad i'm not even a fan of this but whatever!!! i love them!!! i'm still gonna write a long pynch fic someday,,,, when i get good inspo of something,,, but i'm still taking prompts on my tumblr @blaisezabini like always so pls hmU!!! title is from king of my heart by taylor swift sorry not sorry

"How'd you get a nun to lie for you?" Adam asks suddenly, bemused. He's propped up on his elbow, one palm encasing his chin as he stares at him.

As expected, Ronan shrugs, something complicated twisting in his face. The bones of his jaw look sharp enough to cut, but Adam raises his fingers to trace a line along it anyway. He was never scared of getting cut, to be honest --- he's lived with enough violence to be actively afraid anymore. Not that  _Ronan_  was violence in any way; or he was in the most obvious ways, but Adam trusts that Ronan would rather break himself than hurt Adam in any way. As uncomfortable Adam is to even think about having that much power over someone, the fact is there, and Adam likes working with facts.

Ronan shivers.

"I'm serious," Adam says when Ronan doesn't make a verbal response, and Ronan rolls his eyes. "Don't know too much about religion, but I'm pretty sure lying is a sin, right? So ---  _what?_ You just asked her to lower my rent and lie about it being taxes, or whatever?" The gesture still wounds Adam's pride slightly, but he pushes it away.

"I'm just naturally charming, I suppose," Ronan drawls.

Adam scoffs, fingers still wandering along Ronan's jaw line. "Asshole. You really not going to let me in on your secrets?"

The exhale Ronan does is not quite his smoker's cough, but something resembling its cousin, and before Adam can comment on it, Ronan's leaning forward to press their mouths together again, the kiss lazy but deep.

"She thinks I'm in love with you," he says quietly, beats too late that Adam is surprised that he got a real answer. He's so caught up in the kiss and Ronan actually replying that it takes a while for the actual meaning behind the words to catch up; he can feel the words form as Ronan's jaw bones move, and his fingers still from where they're still resting on his face.

"Oh?"

Ronan shrugs again, and Adam's fingers slip down to the dipped space between Ronan's shoulder and neck. "She's not wrong. I guess. Or whatever." His attempted nonchalant tone misses a field out. Adam can feel the pulse in Ronan's neck beating an erratic beat, and it feels strange to know that someone as impossibly alive and beautiful as Ronan seems to care so much about a boy like Adam. Ronan Lynch, an impossible boy, who balances breaking and breakable, drag races and farms, seeks out to make scars on his knuckles and goes to church to pray. It doesn't feel as if a boy like him should exist, and yet.  _And yet_.

There's something blooming in Adam's chest, and his hand cups Ronan's neck tighter, moving forward to kiss him again. They're both out of breath by the time Adam pulls back, the tip of Ronan's ears red.

"So, you're in love with me. Or whatever," Adam says, head tilted to the side playfully, because they should definitely talk about this, but they're also two teenage disasters of boys who feel like pulling out their own teeth would be easier than conversations about feelings. That's for someone like  _Gansey_  to do. They can only hope that they get better at this as time goes on, but at the moment, they're eighteen and stupid about each other and combating real feelings in the only way they know how.

A flash of something flits across Ronan's face, just for a second, like he's afraid, but the smirk and glint in Adam's eyes seem to clear something up for him. A dark eyebrow quirks up, his dangerous grin making an appearance, and he leans forward even closer until they're only centimetres apart. "Yeah, and what?"

Adam blinks, thoroughly aware of everything Ronan at the second, but he's nothing if not quick thinking. "Then I may say that the sentiment is reciprocated."

They stay like that for a moment, tantalisingly close, before Ronan snorts once and kisses Adam in a single movement. Then, he's standing up with an eyeroll. "Reciprocated. Gross. That's, like, a  _Gansey_ -esque word."

"Sorry for being educated," Adam throws back, flopping back onto the bed.

"Whatever, I need to piss." Ronan's already halfway to the bathroom, and Adam is decidedly not staring at his behind, but he pauses and spins back around. He's got that same expression that simultaneously turns Adam on and makes him want to punch him. "Hey, Parrish."

Adam hopes he gives him most unimpressed look as a response.

Ronan raises an eyebrow. Gives him a once-over, causing Adam to flush just slightly. Makes eye contact. "I love you."

It's almost impossible, the way he says it like it's a challenge, yet soft.

"I love you too, asshole," Adam says, grabbing a pillow behind him and throwing it across the room. Ronan catches it in one hand, throws it back and cackles as he leaves the room.


End file.
